


Tending an injury

by toshigoni



Series: MAYO ficlets [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toshigoni/pseuds/toshigoni





	Tending an injury

"I _told_ you he was too strong to beat him without the drug."

"Worth it, though."

Yosuke snuffled (what Masaru had also told him not to do), but the blood soon began trickling down his chin again and he had a hard time catching it with his tissue. Masaru sighed while he tended the wound on his boyfriend's arm.

"You're a dumbass."

"For wiping that asshole across the street for calling you a fag? No. He _deserved_ that."

Masaru sighed again, but said nothing. Yosuke kept talking. "He was also insulting me, you know. By saying 'nobody would fuck your dirty faggy ass'. Because I-" Masaru slapped his hand on Yosuke's mouth.

"Oh my god, sh-shut up."


End file.
